The following aneurysm diagnosis support apparatus has been known. In this aneurysm diagnosis support apparatus, core line data is generated using, as a starting point, a reference point set within a brain artery region on three-dimensional image data, and a normal brain artery region and a cerebral aneurysm region are separated from each other based on continuity of the generated core line data. In this manner, a cerebral aneurysm is extracted (see Patent Literature 1).